


Falling in love

by FanGirl_68



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_68/pseuds/FanGirl_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes back to school and meets Octavia's new friend Lexa. Lexa starts to like Clarke but doesn't know if she feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my new Clexa AU hope you enjoy it. new chapters should come out every day, but if they don't sorry.

“Hey Octavia” Lexa said as she walked towards the tall girl.  
“Hi Lexa” Octavia replied, she looked back at who she was talking to and moved her head slightly, to indicate to the girl, to come over and say hi. “Lexa had you met Raven, yet?”  
“Hey Lexa” the girl… Raven, said standing next to Octavia  
“No I haven’t, it’s nice to meet you Raven” Lexa stated. She turned her head as she followed her friend’s eyes. Octavia was looking at a tall, blonde girl. As Lexa spotted the girl she knew who it was. It was Clarke, Octavia’s best friend. But, she seemed different. When Octavia used to talk about her, she would say Clarke was the funniest and most kind person in the school and she was full of love. All Lexa could see was sadness, and pain when she looked into the blondes bright blue eyes.  
Clarke was getting closer to Octavia, Raven and Lexa. As she did Lexa got butterflies and couldn’t stop staring at Clarkes amazing figure. Lexa shook her head as her eyes followed Clarke’s body, up to her lips.  
“Hey Octavia” the blonde said before she hugged her. “Oh and hey Raven”  
“Hey Clarke” Octavia and Raven said in unison.  
Octavia looked to her side and noticed Lexa was looking at the floor. “This is my friend Lexa” Octavia stated, and as she did Lexa’s head propped up looking into Octavia’s eyes.  
“Hi Clarke, it’s nice to put a face to the name” Lexa gave Clarke a slight smile.  
“So you talk about me do you Octavia?” Clarke said looking at Octavia and then Lexa again. She smiled at Lexa “Hey Lexa it’s nice to meet you”  
Before Lexa could reply, the school bell rang and the hallway was flooded with teenagers walking to their class. 

Clarke sat down in class; she was in English which her most hated lesson was. She was always bored and the teacher hated her. She looked at the door as a tall brunette, with green eyes walked in, she recognised her and straight away new it was Lexa. She glanced up to be met by the light green eyes, making her own widen, as she realised Lexa was going to sit next to her.  
“Hey Lexa” Clarke said as she felt her heartbeat quicken.  
Lexa didn’t speak; she just nodded at Clarke and smiled.  
As the lesson dragged on Clarke noticed that every time the teacher spoke Lexa would jot down notes in her note book. She also noticed that Lexa would ruffle her nose, to stop her glasses from falling off. She is so cute… what! She thought before she shook her head to stop her thoughts.  
Clarke looked over towards Lexa but quickly ducked her eyes at the brunette looked at her. Then the bell rang, she sighed as she got up trying not to look at Lexa as she got up. Clarke dropped her book and as she did both Clarke and Lexa bent down to get it. Clarkes hand brushed against Lexa’s, she looked at Lexa and noticed how perfect the girls jaw line was. It looked like god himself had chiselled it. She quickly looked away and stood up, Lexa jumped up and handed the book to Clarke.  
“Thank you” Clarke said softly as she gave Lexa a small smile.


	2. Mother's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to summarize this chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hopefully am going to finish the next chapter by tomorrow so ill post around this time.

It turned out that Clarke and Lexa had most of their classes together, so after a week they were very close. Lexa had noticed that Clarke was into drawing and would draw absolutely anything when she was bored. Lexa could hardly keep her eyes off the blonde and every time they looked into each other’s eyes Lexa would get butterflies.  
Octavia was sat with Clarke and Lexa at the local bakery The Ark; they were all eating bagels and Lexa was drinking tea as Clarke and Octavia drank coffee.  
“So my brother is having a party at our house, whilst my mum is away,” Octavia said trying to fill the silence. “I was wondering if you two wanted to come, Raven will be there too”  
Lexa looked at Clarke “Sure I’ll go” she said excitedly.  
“I’ll go but I may not be much fun” Clarke stated after she sipped the last bit of her coffee “When is it”  
“Well, its tomorrow” Octavia stated, hoping that it being tomorrow wouldn’t stop her two friends from coming. It was mother’s day and she wasn’t sure if they’d be busy or not.  
“Well I’ll still come” Lexa said without thinking about it, Octavia seemed fine with her answer but Clarke was concerned, although she wasn’t entirely sure why.  
“I will see my mum tomorrow morning, so as long as the party doesn’t end at six/seven o’clock I’ll still be able to come” Clarke stated and then asked “so when does it start?”  
“Some time after four o’clock and it won’t end till one or two in the morning” Octavia replied smiling at the blonde.  
After the three of them finished their drinks they all stood up and made their way back to their cars. Octavia was the first to drive off and then Clarke drove Lexa back to Lexa’s small but appealing apartment. Lexa invited Clarke in and Clarke followed her into the living room after closing the door. They sat for several hours on the sofa, in silence watching the television. Clarke had asked if they could watch Pitch Perfect Two because she had never watched it before. But Clarke didn’t look at the screen much she sat staring at the brunette next to her. Lexa’s feet were over Clarke’s and Clarke used her thumb to draw circle around Lexa’s ankle. Lexa would have moved her legs but it felt so satisfying and she didn’t want Clarke to stop.  
“lexa” Clarke said.  
“Yes Clarke” Lexa replied turning to look at Clarke.  
“So I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow” Clarke sighed. “I just don’t want to be alone with her in the same room”  
Lexa gave Clarke a puzzled look but wanted to please her friend so replied “Um sure I guess, but are you sure she will be ok with me being there?”  
“I think she will survive having you and me with her for a couple of hours” The blonde stated smirking at the brunette next to her.  
The two girls sat in the car outside of Clarke’s parents’ house. “So are we going to go inside or just sit in the car all day?” Lexa asked trying not smile.  
“Yeh yeh ok but my mum is a bit of a mess at the moment, so if she gets snappy just don’t get mad” Clarke said as she opened the car door to get out.  
Lexa stepped out of the car and nodded at Clarke.  
An hour went by and Clarke and Lexa were leaving Clarke’s parents’ house. As they got in the car, Clarke started to cry, Lexa wasn’t sure why but she comforted her anyway.  
“Hey what’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked as she pulled the blonde closer and hugged her. Clarke didn’t speak, she couldn’t speak. After a couple of minutes Lexa helped Clarke into the passenger seat and then took the wheel. She drove for a while until they reached a woodland area on top of a hill. Clarke was still crying.  
“Come here” Lexa said as she picked the blonde up, she carried Clarke over to the edge of the hill and sat down.  
Clarke cleared her throat and asked, “Why are we here Lexa?”  
“This is where I used to come when I had a bad day” Lexa replied, as she brought Clarke into a hug. She didn’t ask Clarke why she was crying, they just sat there in silence. Well almost silence. Every once in a while Clarke would sob and more tears would run down her face. Clarke moved her head off of Lexa’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, my makeup had rubbed onto your shirt” Clarke apologised but Lexa just smiled.  
“It’s fine” she said. “So are you going to tell me why you’re upset or do you just want to hug?”  
Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She told Lexa about how her Dad had died in a car accident last mother’s day, when he was coming to surprise Clarke’s mum. She started crying again so Lexa hugged her again. They sat on the grass for an hour before they finally went home.


	3. The Blake Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to The Blake Party but Clarke runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to whip up this chapter so I've decided to post it even though I've already posted on chapter today.   
> Hope you enjoy it. Lexa punches someone, Btw :)

Clarke hears someone knock at her door, so strolls towards it and opens the door to see Octavia stood smiling. Without a word Octavia walked past Clarke and went into her bedroom. Yh sure just come right in Clarke thought as a smile escaped her face.   
“So have you picked what you are going to wear tonight?” Octavia asked as she sauntered into Clarke’s bedroom.   
“No, not yet” Clarke said and then let out a sigh. “I want to impress Lex…” She stopped herse3lf before she said anything her friend would use to make things awkward.   
“What!” Octavia shrieked giving Clarke a confused look.   
“Um… Nothing forget what you heard” Clarke said as redness creeped from her neck onto her cheeks. She was blushing.   
“Wait, do you fancy Lexa?” she said smirking at the blonde I knew it Octavia thought looking at Clarke.   
“No, what are you talking about…Shut up” Clarke replied, and then let out a huge sigh. “Ok maybe I do but it’s not my fault”   
“Oh Griffin I knew you would fall for her at some point” Octavia said “So let’s pick something for you to wear”   
After half an hour Clarke had decided on wearing white jeggings and a black tank top, as well as a white cropped, slim leather jacket.   
•   
Lexa was at on her bed as her sister Anya helped her pick out clothes for the Blake party. She didn’t want to get too dressed up. The only reason she was actually going was because Clarke would be there. She never really liked going to parties, especially if over a hundred people were going, which is what she expected seeing as Bellamy Blake was the most popular guy at school. But the thought of Clarke being there with a lot of beautiful girls and handsome men tugged at her heart. She was jealous, but she didn’t want it to show.   
“I’m surprised you are going Lexa, I didn’t think you like parties” Her sister said as she took out of the wardrobe, Lexa’s favourite leather trousers. “You want to wear these?”   
Lexa nodded at Anya’s question and then stated, “Yh well my best friend is going and I don’t want to leave her there”   
“She would be with her other friends though and I think she would understand you not being there” Anya said.   
Lexa gave Anya a look, she wanted to her sister that she had a huge crush on her best friend, but she didn’t know how to.   
Somehow Anya knew what Lexa was thinking, which was understandable because after their parents died they were very close, Anya knew what Lexa was thinking before she was thinking it.   
“Oh so you have a crush on Clarke” Anya said looking into her sisters green eyes as they widened in surprise. “Ha-ha it’s not hard to Read you Alexandria”   
Lexa glared at her sister, “You know I hate that name Anya” Lexa commented but then laughed as her sister pouted.   
After a while Lexa was now ready to go to the party, she was wearing her black leather trousers, a crop top and her leather biking jacket. At eight o’clock she got a text from Clarke.   
Clarke: Hey could you maybe pick me up and take me to the party with you, My cars isn’t working.   
Lexa: Sure I’ll pick you up in ten.   
Ten minutes later Lexa was at Clarke house, she beeped her horn and then watched as Clarke walked out her house. She looks amazing Lexa thought as her mouth started to open. She shook her head.   
“Wow I didn’t know you rode a motorbike” Clarke said in amazement looking at the bike smiling.   
“Haha well maybe I’ll teach you how to ride it sometime miss Griffin” Lexa replied as she took Clarke’s hand and helped the blonde get on the motorbike.   
Less than 20 minutes later the two girls reached the Blake’s house. It was huge and people were pooling in and out. They made their way inside and found Octavia, the part only started a little over an hour ago, but Octavia and a lot of the people inside were already drunk. There were beer bottles covering the table and floor, surrounding the drunk and sweaty teenagers.   
• 

Before Clarke knew what she was doing, she found herself downing vodka in a competition against Lexa. She had lost but it felt like a win because she got to see Lexa laughing, she drowned out the other sounds in the house and focussed on the cute laugh. It made her heart quicken and she found herself staring at the stunning girl in front of her.   
It was Ten o’clock when the worst thing that could happen, happened. She was outside alone breathing in the fresh air, when a tall boy walked up to her… It was Finn, her ex-boyfriend. She looked at him and her heart froze as her body stiffened.   
“Hey baby, do you want to get out of here” He said slurring his words, Clarke could tell he was drunk and possibly high.   
She noted to self, to speak to Monty and Jasper about dropping the drug dealing they had started a couple of months ago.   
“Finn you’re drunk, and I want you to leave, so please just go” She said as she pushed his hand off of her shoulder. But before she could react he was grabbing her by the wrist and trying to take her to the back of the house. She tried to release his grip but it was no use.   
“Finn stop, Leave me alone!” She shouted as tear ran down her face, she hated to see her ex like this but she knew what he was capable of and was more worried about herself.   
Finn managed to get her behind the back wall of the house, it was deserted. Clarke tried to hit him but he took her wrist and held it away from him. He tried to kiss her but Clarke jerked her head away. Now he was angry.   
“Stop Clarke, you can’t fight this” He growled but was quickly silenced as Lexa came to the back of the house. She had heard Clarke shouting at the large boy and was trying to find her. Finn stepped back trying to find his footing as Lexa punched him in his face.   
“Ow!” He stated, and then swung at Lexa, He missed and then was greeted by a punch in the stomach, he was winded and didn’t want to get hurt again. He hurried back to the front of the house.   
“Are you ok Clarke” Lexa asked as she wiped away the tears running down Clarke’s face.   
“I’m fine, I think” Clarke lied, she wasn’t fine. She was the opposite her breathing was heavy and she found she was having an asthma attack.   
Although Lexa wasn’t aware Clarke was asthmatic she knew what it was as her sister suffered with the same illness.   
“Clarke give me your bag” Lexa said.   
She then hurried inside of it and found the asthma pump; Lexa quickly took it out and handed it to Clarke. The blonde breathed it in and then her breath started to ease, but she was still in tears.


	4. Bad Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is shaken up after the encounter with Finn, but Lexa does what she can to comfort the blonde.

Lexa pulled Clarke back into a hug and then they slid down the brick wall. They sat together on the floor for around ten minutes, Clarke crying and Lexa embracing Clarke. Lexa couldn’t help smelling Clarke’s hair. It smelt like flowers and other smells Lexa couldn’t name. Clarke propped up her head as Octavia and Raven walked round the corner of the house. They were looking for Clarke.   
“Omg Clarke are you ok” Octavia said looking at Clarke and then back up to Lexa, looking for answers.   
Clarke cleared her throat and managed to speak. “Finn” she said.   
As soon as the two girls heard the name, they had a clear idea of what had happened. They knew he was a drunken and had started to take drugs after his dad died.   
“Where is he, ima kill that son of a…” Octavia shouted before she was interrupted by Clarke.  
She managed to let out a quiet laugh before stating. “No, please Octavia don’t, I’m fine really. Anyways Lexa punched him in the face and then winded him, so I doubt he’s here anymore.”  
Octavia was looking at Clarke and Lexa, wondering if they did anything other than hug. Raven glanced at Octavia, She obviously knows something I don’t she thought. As Lexa saw Octavia staring at the two, she nudged Clarke and stood up helping Clarke to her feet.   
“I’m really sorry Octavia but I really don’t feel like partying right now, is it ok if I get a taxi home? Clarke asked.  
“Sure, I understand you go home and rest, I would go with you but it is kinda my party.” Octavia replied   
“Um no its not it’s your brothers party” Raven Interrupted and her comment was responded with a glare from Octavia.   
“I’ll take you home Clarke” Lexa suggested.  
Clarke nodded said goodbye to Raven and Octavia and made her way to Lexa’s motorbike. Lexa got onto it and then Clarke sat behind her, moving her arms around Lexa’s waist. As she did Lexa shivered, it was cold out but feeling Clarke’s arms around her gave her butterflies and the slight touch of Clarke on Lexa caused her to shiver.   
Lexa took Clarke home but didn’t want to leave Clarke alone. So she helped Clarke into bed, she was about to walk into the living room and sleep on the couch but Clarke grabbed her hand.   
“Can you sleep with me” Clarke asked, Lexa looked at her bewildered by what the blonde had just asked. “No… I mean just lay with me until I sleep” she quickly answered the brunets look.   
Lexa didn’t answer; she just sat next to Clarke, put her arm around her and sat in silence. They sat for half an hour before Clarke dropped off to sleep. Shortly after Lexa felt herself falling asleep but she didn’t want to risk moving and waking up Clarke so she laid down next to the blue eyes girl. 

“Dad look out” Lexa shouted pointing towards a lorry that was driving towards them.   
But before her dad could react, their car collided with the lorry, smashing into the front. Lexa couldn’t see her eyes closed and all she saw was blackness. But she woke up to feel her aching body being dragged out of the car, which was on fire. She looked up to see a face she couldn’t recognise. It must have been a bystander. She looked back at the car. But then… It exploded, fire shot up into the air, she could feel the heat on her face. Lexa looked around trying to see her parents. She couldn’t see them. They were still in the car.

Lexa shot up out of bed, she was sweating and her heart was racing. It was just a dream, but what she dreamt was a memory a memory she wanted to forget. A few moments later Clarke ran in to see if Lexa was ok. Clarke could see tears on Lexa’s face. The brunet buried her face into her knees, but quickly looked to her side as Clarke sat down rubbing Lexa’s arm to comfort her.   
“You’re okay, you’re ok” She said calmly. She could feel Lexa’s body shaking so brought her into a hug just like Lexa had done to her last night when she was upset.   
“What did you dream about?” Clarke asked but quickly commented “You don’t have to tell me… it’s just my dad used to say it would be better to tell someone about it”   
“Did it work?” Lexa asked still trembling trying to erase the memory of her parent’s deaths from her mind.   
“Not always but the few times it did, I felt so much better”   
Lexa started to tell Clarke what she had dreamt about, it caused Lexa to cry more but after she had finished she felt lighter, as if that memory was weighing her down, but now that she has shared it the pain had disappeared. Clarke couldn’t help thinking about her own father’s death as Lexa told her about the nightmare.   
The brunet stood up cracked her neck and wiped away her tears; she wanted to cry some more but couldn’t. So she tried to get the thoughts out of her head, and what better way is there to do that other that food.   
She was about to walk into the kitchen and get some food, when Clarke walked behind her, she tapped Lexa on the shoulder. As Lexa turned around to face Clarke she noticed they were very close. Like very close, close enough to feel each other’s breathe on their faces. Lexa bit her lip, she wanted so badly to kiss Clarke then and there but was sure Clarke didn’t feel the same way. Her thoughts were quickly changed when Clarke leaned in and Kissed Lexa, it was soft and sweet but as Lexa kissed her back it got harder and hungrier. It was like they were in a rush but they weren’t. Lexa’s arms made their way around Clarke’s waist and she brought her in close. Lexa was slightly taller than the blonde so was forced to lean a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to end the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up later today or sometime tomorrow.


	5. Love is weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not sure how to summarise this chapter.

Lexa stepped back, as the blonde parted their lips, trying to breathe. She looked at Clarke confused. Yes Lexa wanted to kiss Clarke. Yes she was feeling things for Clarke after being alone for so long. But she never expected the blonde to kiss her first.   
Clarke smiled at the brunet but her face turned sad and puzzled quickly as Lexa whispered “Love is weakness” Lexa walked towards the door and walked out of Clarke’s home, without looking back.   
Clarke stood with her jaw open for several minutes after Lexa left with no explanation. She was sure Lexa felt the same way she did; she could see it in the girls green eyes. Why would she leave? Clarke thought, she slowly walked up to the still open door and quickly closed it. She dragged her to the sofa and fell on top of it. What did she do wrong? She contemplated sitting on the comfortable sofa but decided to text Octavia.  
Clarke: O, I think I messed up.   
She texted her friend still feeling confused, she needed to talk to someone about it but wasn’t sure how Octavia would take it when she finds out Clarke kissed Lexa.   
Octavia: What do you mean, Princess?  
Clarke: I kissed her…  
Her phone didn’t buzz for a couple minutes and she started to get worried, that Octavia wouldn’t text back.   
Octavia: You what?!! Ok what happened?  
Octavia replied trying not to seem too eager.   
Clarke: I kissed her  
Octavia: Yes Princess I got that, I’m going to need more info than that.   
Clarke: Come over and I’ll tell you. Come quick?  
Octavia: Sure I’ll be there in ten.   
Clarke sat on the sofa waiting, desperately for her friend to knock on the door. She had sent Lexa a few texts after she left but the brunet hadn’t replied. Clarke felt unhinged and needed to tell Octavia what had happened. About twenty minutes later Clarke found herself checking the time for the hundredth time. When someone knocked at her door, she jumped up and ran to the door. Flinging the door open she saw Octavia, she took her hand pulled her inside, closed the door and made her friend sit down.   
“Ok Griffin, spill it. What happened?” Octavia begged as she took a bottle of cheap white wine out of her handbag.   
“Ok so Lexa was getting something to eat and I woke up; I followed her into the kitchen. She turned around and before I knew what had happened we were not even a foot away from each other. I noticed she was biting her bottom lip, so without thinking I leant in and kissed her”  
Octavia’s mouth dropped open as Clarke started to blush, she could tell her friend was falling head over heels for Lexa but couldn’t believe it.   
Before Octavia could get a word out, Clarke continued. “Then Lexa kissed me back. For a few minutes we stood embracing each other, kissing. But then she stepped back. She said ‘Love is weakness’ and then ran out of the door. Then I stood in shock and texted you”  
Octavia wasn’t sure what to say, but she noticed the hurt in Clarke’s eyes. “Hey, Clarke don’t worry… maybe she was just shocked and needs a couple of hours to understand what had happened”   
Octavia was wrong. It had been a week since the kiss and Lexa hadn’t called text or made any kind of communication to get Clarke’s attention. Clarke must have of texted Lexa fifty times and she had called her more than she could care to count. But still she was given no answer.   
Lexa was at home, when Anya came in. Clarke had gotten her number and had texted her asking if Lexa was ok. So she drove all the way to Lexa’s house to check on her.   
“Alexandria, what happened between you and Clarke?” Anya questioned. As she did she could see her sister sat down next to a broken photo frame. There was glass scatted all over the floor and Lexa’s hand was bloody. “Omg Lexa what did you do?” She urged as she sat down and looked at the green eyed girls, hand. The brunet had Glass stuck in her knuckles because of the way she punched the photo.   
Lexa was crying and let out a sob as her sister hugged her. Anya looked at the photo and realized who it was. It was Costia, Lexa’s ex-girlfriend. “I’m going to take you to the hospital so that you can get your hand fixed” She stated but Lexa shook her head.  
“No I’m fine” Lexa stated obviously lying.   
“Lexa you have glass in your hand and it is bleeding, a lot.” Anya replied, she lifted her eyebrow and looked at her sister.   
Anya clicked into action as she remembered Lexa saying Clarke used to train to be a doctor. She ran into the kitchen, far enough, away from Lexa. She picked up her phone and rang Clarke.   
“Hello, Clarke said not knowing who was calling her”  
“Hey is this Clarke?” Anya asked quickly.  
“Yes it is, who is this?” the blonde requested.   
“I’m Lexa’s sister, Lexa doesn’t know I’m calling but she has a bloody hand and there is glass stuck inside of it. She is refusing to go to hospital and I thought you would maybe come and help.” Anya blurted out hoping that Clarke would come. She didn’t know what happened between he two but she knew her sister needed Clarke.   
Clarke hung up on Anya and ran to her car. It took her less than ten minutes to reach Lexa’s flat. She ran up the stairs and made her way to Lexa’s door. Clarke knocked so hard her knuckles went red but she didn’t care. Was Lexa ok? Would she be ok with her being there? The thought clouded her mind until they were silenced when the door opened. She smiled at the tall brunet who greeted her, that must be Lexa’s sister, Anya.   
Clarke stepped inside to see Lexa walking over to the door. “Who is that?” Lexa asked but answered her own question as her eyes met the blonde, who she was trying to avoid.   
“Omg Lexa are you ok?” Clarke said as she jogged over to Lexa, she could see Lexa was in pain but could also see she wasn’t too happy to see her. That made Clarke’s heart ache but it didn’t change her mind. She was going to help the girl she loves.   
“Med kit?” Clarke asked looking at Anya.  
“Here I’ll get it” Anya said whilst she went into the kitchen and grabbed the box out of the top shelf.   
Anya came back holding themed kit in her arm and kitchen roll in the other, so that she could clean the blood. Clarke took out a bandage and some tweezers. Although she had gone to med school for a couple of months she never had gotten used to the sight of blood. She used the tweezers to pull out a couple of glass shards out of Lexa’s hand. Her heart froze as Lexa’s hand shook when the glass was taken out. She didn’t expect Lexa to scream but she hated how Lexa bottled the pain up.   
Once the glass was out Clarke carefully wrapped Lexa’s hand in kitchen roll, to soak up the blood and then used a support to hold the kitchen roll on her hand. She knew the brunet would need stitches quiet soon so walked over to Anya and told her.   
“How did you bust up her hand?” Clarke asked as she walked over to Anya who was in Lexa’s bedroom. The room was small with everything neatly on top of cupboards and school papers on the purple desk in the corner next to Lexa’s bed. She saw Anya was cleaning up the glass so she bent down and picked up the photo that had come out of the now smashed photo frame. As she looked at the back of the paper Clarke saw something written on it. It said ‘Costia I love you so, so much’   
Anya noticed the blonde reading was reading the note, she could see Clarke’s attitude change, She had a hint of hurt and anger in her eyes, that Anya had noticed before she was sucked into the blue eyes. The next thing Anya saw that Clarke was storming out of the room, tears running down her face.   
How could I do this to myself? Why did I have to fall for someone, just to get my heart hurt again? Clarke thought as she ran past Lexa.   
Anya tried to run after Clarke but was stopped when Lexa grabbed her arm. “What is going on Anya?” Lexa urged her sister to answer. Anya held up the photo of Costia and pointed to the note at the back. Lexa’s eyes lit up with sadness and she dropped herself onto the sofa.   
“What is wrong with me, Anya” Lexa asked rhetorically “I knew Costia blames me for what I did to her but I thought she would let me be happy”   
“No Lexa, you can’t beat yourself for what happened to Costia it wasn’t your fault and you need to realise that”   
Anya was going to fix this but decided to wait a day till she confronted the blonde about the photo.   
Clarke was sat at home next to Raven. “I can’t believe I fell for her. She betrayed me Raven and didn’t bother to say anything”   
“You should have asked her for an explanation, Clarke you may be making a huge mistake, I mean you said the photo was on the floor with glass everywhere so maybe Lexa decided she likes you and want to be with you.”   
“NO RAVEN, WHY SHOULD I LET HER EXPLAIN, SHE RAN OUT ON ME AND THEN I FIND OUT SHE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE. I THINK I GOT THE PICTURE” Clarke snapped.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap but I’m really mad Raven”   
Raven was about to speak when someone knocked at the door.   
“Can you get it Raven. Please” Clarke asked  
Raven sighed and made her way towards she opened it. She opened it slowly to see someone she didn’t recognise but Clarke did.   
“What do you want Anya?” Clarke said as she got off the sofa and made her way to the door.   
“Look Clarke what you saw wasn’t what you think it is”   
“Oh ok tell me what it is then Anya because it clearly shows that Lexa love someone else” Clarke said as she walked back towards the sofa, Raven and Anya joined her.   
“Yes she does love Costia… Or did.”  
“So how am I wrong?, she can go find this Costia girl and love her, I hope they’re happy together” Clarke replied   
Anya shook her head “Costia is dead”   
“What?” Clarke said confused.   
“Costia was Lexa’s girlfriend. Lexa was taking her out for their one year anniversary when they were in a very bad car crash. Lexa was driving and didn’t see the Car coming right towards them. Some bystanders managed to get them out of the car, but when the ambulance came Costia was already dead. Since then Lexa has been sad but when she met you she started to glow again like she was when Costia was alive. You make her happy Clarke, but Lexa felt like she was betraying Costia so left your house.” Anya said “She still blames herself for Costia’s death, but she didn’t mean to hurt you Clarke.   
“Omg I’m such an evil cow. WTF is wrong with me?” Clarke stated. She jumped up to her feet grabbed her bag and left the house. She was going to fix this, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was long enough.


	6. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa make up and have a movie night with Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper.

Clarke stopped off at the local flower store, and brought some ‘I’m sorry’ flowers to give to Lexa, before she was stood outside of the brunet’s door. She had lost track of time but knew that she must have of been stood at the door for more than five minutes already. She contemplated going home and giving up. She cared about Lexa but what scared that the green eyes angel would reject her after she stormed out on her. Clarke took a deep and long breath, before she knocked on the door.   
A few short moments later the door slowly opened, revealing Lexa, in her PJ’s with bags under her eyes. She had obviously been crying. Clarke looked at the floor and then back into the velvety green eyes.   
“Hey um, I’m so… So sorry Lexa” Clarke said. She held up her arm and gave the flowers to Lexa.   
“Come in Clarke” Lexa said clearing her throat, which was desert dry.   
Clarke walked in and Lexa closed the door behind them. They sat on the sofa for a while in silence. Both had no clue what to say, Lexa was still hurt but wanted Clarke back. She loved the blonde and didn’t want to lose her like she lost Costia.   
“I’m really sorry for how I acted after we kissed” Lexa stated but she was interrupted.   
“No Lexa, I’m sorry for how I acted when I found that photo. I should have let you explain but instead I was angry and left you. Hurting you, like I had promised myself I wouldn’t do”   
“Can we start over?” Lexa said, she was feeling slightly better now that Clarke had apologised. Maybe Costia wasn’t punishing her after all.   
“Hi my names Clarke. What’s yours?” Clarke said giving the brunet a smile.   
After a couple of days Clarke and Lexa were to their usual selves, slightly more improved. Now that they were back together and going out they were happy, making those around them happy too. There was only another week till school started again, so they tried to make the most of the upcoming days.   
Raven: Hey Clarke. I’m having a movie night at my place and was wondering if you and Lexa would come.   
Clarke: I’m up for coming I’ll ask Lexa when she gets back from shopping. Will it just be us?  
Raven: Octavia is coming and I invited Monty and Jasper, but knowing them they will skip it and smoke drugs with Finn.   
Clarke: Ok.  
Lexa came home and Clarke asked her if she would come to the movie night and the brunet said yes without a second thought.   
Clarke: I just spoke to Lexa about it, she’s in. Oh and when is it?  
Raven: On the last day of the Easter break.   
Clarke: Really Raven. What time are we coming then?  
Raven: Come at like six o’clock, the movie will likely be two hours long so we won’t be tired on the first day of school.   
Clarke: Ok we’ll see you there. Bye  
Raven: Bye Princess.   
Clarke: Seriously I’m going to kill Octavia for giving me that name!   
Raven: I think it’s cute. Wait don’t tell Lexa I said that, she may beat me up.   
Clarke: Really Raven. SMH.  
Raven: Haha   
It was Sunday and Clarke and Lexa were heading down to Raven’s place.   
“Hey Clarke guess what.” Lexa said.   
“What?” Clarke asked   
“I haven’t kissed you in the last ten minutes” Lexa replied, leaning in to kiss Clarke.  
Clarke let out a laugh as Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lips. Clarke leant into it and put her hand behind Lexa’s head, pushing their heads closer causing the kiss to deepen.   
They arrived at Ravens at ten minutes past six. They opened the door and walked into the living room. Raven and Octavia were sat on the sofa. Octavia was straddling Raven and they were kissing.   
“What the fudge Raven!” Clarke shouted causing the two girls to jump up.   
“Wow guys it’s nice of you to tell your friends that you’re a thing” Lexa said as she lifted her eyebrow and smiled. She was happy for the two but disappointed that she wasn’t told.   
“You really should have knocked” Raven said. She lifted a pillow over her head and chucked it at Lexa. Clarke let out a laugh as it hit the brunet in the face.   
“Reyes you are so dead. When I get a hold of you, you’re gonna wish she hadn’t of done that” Lexa stated. Raven let out a scream of laughter as Lexa ran after her.   
Clarke walked further into the house and put her attention towards Octavia instead of Lexa and Raven her were on the floor tickling each other. “So you and Raven are going out”  
“Are you jealous Clarke?” Octavia laughed.   
“Yeah right. I’m actually disappointed that two of my best friends decided not to inform me about, this” Clarke noted  
“Well it only just happened Clarke, Just like Clexa only just happened” Octavia declared   
“Wait what the hell is Clexa?”   
“Haha, me and Raven created a ship name for you and Lexa” Octavia said smiling at the Blonde.   
“Ok you are not using that ship name… Understood”   
“Yes Princess” Octavia sighed.   
The four of them sat on the sofa, after Lexa and raven were finished tickling each other. They all decided on watching ‘the hunger Games’. They were half way into the film when someone knocked on the door. Raven grabbed the controller off the table and paused the film, whilst Octavia got up and opened the door. It was Jasper and Monty.   
“Well, at least they knock” Raven said she looked at Lexa and Clarke who were both shaking their heads and standing up to greet the two boys.   
After ten minutes of chatting with Jasper and Monty, the six of them sat back down to watch the film. Octavia and Raven were snuggling on the sofa next to Lexa and Clarke who were also snuggling, and Monty and Japer were sat on the floor.   
Clarke ended up falling asleep fairly quickly. Lexa didn’t mind, she was happy, the girl she loved was asleep practically laying on the brunet, She had made a ship name for Octavia and Raven ‘Octaven’ and she had, had a great time with her other two friends Monty and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was pretty short, well about a thousand word but still short.   
> I hope you're enjoying this fan fiction so far. I've got a few ideas for the next couple of chapters but this fan fiction will be over soon. sorry. I will make more Clexa fanfics though so don't worry.


	7. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Clarke and Lexa go back to school. Octavia asks Lexa to join the football team so does.   
> Lexa gets hurt so cant go back to school for a while. Clarke runs into Finn at school/

The next day Clarke woke up with a slight headache. She knew she should have gone to sleep when she got home but she couldn’t. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa. The girls light green eyes looking at her made Clarke smile.   
Clarke: Hey Lexa. I’m going to school now, I’ll see u there?   
Lexa: Yh see you there Clarke. Love you.  
Clarke: Love you too.   
Clarke’s day was awful; all her teachers were moody, not wanting to be back at school. The only lessons she liked were the ones with Lexa, Staring at the brunet, take notes, brightened Clarke’s day.   
At break Clarke caught up with Lexa and Octavia, they were sat in the library talking.   
“Oh hey Clarke” Octavia said as the blonde walked up to them.  
“Hey o” Clarke replied before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.   
“Eww get a room you too” Octavia said with a laugh.  
Clarke glared at her friend and then sat down next to her. “So what are you two talking about?”   
“Well, Octavia has joined the new football team, and was wondering if I would join. They have their first match against ‘Reapers’ next week but need another player” Lexa told Clarke and Octavia nodded.   
“Are you sure you want to join. ‘Reapers’ are very ruff you could get hurt.” Clarke replied with a worried face.   
“Don’t worry Clarke I’ll take care of your girlfriend” Octavia stated and was replied with a smile from Lexa and a glare from Clarke.   
“Come on Clarke please, it will be fun” Lexa stated, pouting at the blonde.   
“Ok fine but if you get hurt, I’m blaming you Octavia”   
The next couple of days were still boring; she would watch Lexa and Octavia at football practice and then come home. Sometimes she would invite Lexa round and they would sit watching TV. But the rest of her days were full of school work and then med school work, she would barely sleep and when she did she only got a couple hours of it.   
On the day of the football school match she had to do a lot of work, but managed to get a lift from Bellamy and they went to watch the match. Clarke knew there team wouldn’t win the match against ‘Reapers’, they were violent cheats and she was sure they would bribe the referee. But what happened this match, she did not expect.   
Lexa was doing well, she and Octavia would pass the ball to each other and it would bounce off of them. They were a good together; they scored at least three goals on their own. They possibly could have won the match if it wasn’t for one of the opposite teams strikers. Lexa was dribbling the ball and was in the middle of the pitch, when one of their strikers collided with Lexa, causing her to be thrown back. Lexa hit the ground and let out a scream. Clarke jumped up off her seat and watched as Octavia ran over to Lexa. Lexa was in a lot of pain. She would never show if she was but she let it show, which made Clarke believe she really was hurt.   
Octavia ran over to Clarke. “She’s really hurt Clarke” Clarke already knew that, but hearing it from her friend ripped Clarkes heart.   
The striker that had hurt Lexa was down apologising to Lexa trying to help her. As Clarke ran onto the pitch she could see the tears running down Lexa’s face. Lexa looked up to see Clarke, she tried to get up but couldn’t. A medic was on his knees next to Lexa and was asking her questions. “Can you put pressure on your leg” He asked but Lexa shook her head.   
“Lexa are you ok?”   
“No, I’m not Clarke” Lexa said trying not to snap at her girlfriend. She knew Clarke was only worried about her but was to mad. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap”   
Before Clarke could reply two men ran over with a stretcher. They picked Lexa up which made her let out a groan and they put her on the stretcher. Octavia took Clarke’s hand and ran with the others. Lexa was laid on the stretcher in the girls changing rooms, with one of the doctors asking her more questions. Clarke knew Lexa shouldn’t have played that match. She was certain something bad would happen but let Lexa do it anyways.   
Lexa was then taken to the hospital, but Clarke wasn’t able to go with her. She wanted to but she had a lot of work to do, and Lexa assured her that she would be fine. So Bellamy took Clarke and Octavia home. The car journey was silent, no one knew what to say, so they the music from the radio fill the silence.   
Clarke didn’t get any sleep that night, she was busy working and worrying about Lexa. The next day someone knocked on her door. It was Lexa. Clarke looked down and saw a cast on Lexa’s right leg, she was using crutches to hold herself up.   
“Hey Lexa, are you ok”   
“Yes, I’m ok, Clarke I just wanted to say sorry, for snapping at you yesterday. I was in a lot of pain, but that didn’t give me the right to do that.”   
“What, no, I shouldn’t have of asked a stupid question, you obviously weren’t ok” Clarke stated as she opened the door more and moved out of the way so lexa could get in. Lexa slowly made her way over to the sofa and sat down bringing her right leg up onto the coffee table. Clarke closed the door and sat down next to Lexa.   
“Do you want a coffee?” She asked  
“Sure” Lexa replied.   
For a few hours Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa talking. Clarke was only interested in Lexa and what is wrong with her leg but Lexa told her that there wasn’t much wrong with her leg. She had a broken ankle and a fracture half way up her leg. That was it. Lexa was taking some time off of school too, so Clarke would be alone for a while.   
Later on that night Octavia and Raven came over with chocolate and other things to give to Lexa, to say get well soon. Lexa didn’t mind but she knew she didn’t need anything. Lexa was looking forward to going to school, and was upset that she would have to stay home for a couple of weeks because of a stupid injury.   
Clarke was at school waiting for Octavia to get there. She was alone because Lexa wasn’t there and that upset her. She enjoyed seeing Lexa every morning at school and being able to see her sweet smile when they kiss. Yes, she was going to see her when she got home, but it wasn’t the same.   
She didn’t feel as safe as she normally would. Finn would stay away from her when Lexa was around. Probably because he was scared she would punch him, like she did at the party. But now that Lexa wasn’t there she was sure she would bump into him again. Clarke could deal with Finn on his own but at school he would be with John Murphy, another druggy who was very violent. She hoped she wouldn’t run into them.   
Clarke saw Octavia come through the main door so greeted her. They hugged and then made their way to the library. They had another ten minutes before first lesson starts so wanted to catch up. As they walked down the hall way to the library the bumped into… Finn and his gang of bullies.   
Octavia took Clarke’s hand and they started to speed up but Murphy pulled Octavia and wouldn’t let go of her. Then Finn walked over to Clarke, who was trying to release Murphy’s grip on Octavia.   
“Well isn’t this great. Princess over here doesn’t have her girlfriend to save her” Finn stated and the others laughed.   
Octavia was still struggling but stopped as one of the boys said ”If you don’t stop struggling, Princess is going to get very hurt”   
Clarke was about to shout for help when Finn put his hand over her mouth. But Clarke bit him causing him to step back. “OW WTf” He cursed.   
Then Clarke shouted again. To her luck, Bellamy heard her and came running round the corner. Finn and Murphy had had many fights with Bellamy and had always lost, so when they caught sight of him, they let go of Octavia and made a run for it. Bellamy was going to run after them, he was fuming and needed to punch one of them, but he decided against it and asked if the two girls were ok.   
“Are you ok O” He asked his sister, she nodded   
“Clarke are you alright” Octavia asked putting a hand on her back.   
“Yes, yes I’m ok” Clarke replied.   
“I’ll call Lexa for you Clarke and I’ll tell her what just happened” Bellamy said, taking out his phone ready to type in her number.   
“No don’t. ill tell her when I get back home, I don’t want her to worry. Knowing her she will probably come down here if she found out” Clarke told Bellamy.   
The rest of the day wasn’t too bad, she didn’t run into Finn again and her lessons were less depressing than usual. When she got home she told Lexa about the run in with Finn and Murphy.   
Lexa was so angry but Clarke managed to calm her down. After that Clarke kissed Lexa, they would have gone further but Lexa’s cast would have gotten in the way, so they stuck with kissing. They weren’t sure for how long they kissed but it didn’t seem long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to make this Clexa AU any better so this was the last chapter. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I will be making more AU's for Clexa and maybe other ships So stick around.


End file.
